Kurumi's Gift
by Azurknight
Summary: Another short story for Shido and Kurumi, and the sequel to Kurumi's return.


Kurumi's Gift

It has been almost a year since Shido and Kurumi married, and they are starting life on their own since Kurumi's presence in the apartment was …unsettling for the other girls, so Shido bought a small house in the city. It is a small yet comfortable home meant for a small family, and they had gotten enough appliances as wedding gifts to make their home more complete. Closely approaching, is their anniversary, and Shido is wondering something. As he lay in their bed cuddling with his wife in the middle of the night, she says something peculiar to him. Kurumi is wearing a black nightgown she had gotten as a wedding gift, and Shido is wearing plain white pajamas that he had bought to fit himself since he has grown a bit since he was sixteen. Kurumi looks at her husband her usual smile, only genuinely warm and loving.

"Shido, do remember that our first anniversary is very soon?"

Shido looks at his wife with his own smile.

"Of course, I do. it's tomorrow"

"I'm glad you remember. Because I have the perfect present for you"

Shido puts on a flustered look and his smile turns to embarrassment.

"Uh, Kurumi…I don't think…"

Kurumi puts her finger on Shido's lips to stop him from talking.

"No, not that, I mean look…"

Kurumi reaches under their bed and pulls out a small gift wrapped with bright red paper and tied with a white ribbon.

"I bet you'll never guess what's inside this box"

Shido puts his smile back on.

"Well you know what; I don't want a chance to ruin the surprise, so I won't even guess"

Kurumi nods her head and grabs onto Shido again and falls asleep holding on to him with a peaceful smile on her face. Shido stares at his wife for a minute and falls asleep himself with a smile as well. The next morning, Shido awakes to the smell of a home cooked breakfast; since Kurumi decided to take over the cooking on the days Shido is supposed to work since he has had difficulties juggling his work and his house duties at the same time. Despite lacking experience, Kurumi makes delicious meals that Shido enjoys thoroughly and looks forward to each meal every day she cooks. Kurumi sat in a chair parallel to Shido's and watched happily at his enjoyment of her cooking.

Shido changes into a dark blue suit, with a red tie, and black shoes for work. Kurumi wears a longer version of her black dress and the rose choker that Shido bought for her. Shido kisses Kurumi and leaves for work, leaving her to do nothing until he returns. Kurumi decides to watch TV and eat some snacks for a couple of hours.

She has adjusted to life without her powers, but she succumbs to boredom really easily when her husband is gone. To relieve the boredom, she will do random things to distract herself, from going shopping for groceries, going to a cheap restaurant, reading a book, or walking in the park, and today she decides to do the latter. While walking through the park, Kurumi is approached by younger men hitting on her, but she shrugs it off since she is used to it since she is getting hit on more often than ever since she started life as a human with Shido. After sitting down on a bench to relax and decide what to do next, her hand seems to move instinctively towards her body for some reason, but she stops herself.

"_No, not yet, I can't get into the habit just yet_"

Kurumi looks at the sky and takes a deep breath; she then recalls a conversation that she had with Shido last week that made her very happy. It was during dinner and out of curiosity, Kurumi asked.

"Shido, what's the happiest memory you have in our relationship? And don't say the day we met"

Shido didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Easy, the morning after the night I proposed to you"

Curious, Kurumi asked.

"Why that moment?"

Shido started rubbing his hand across Kurumi's cheek as he explains.

"Because, that morning when I woke up and saw you sleeping next to me, I knew without any doubt that you weren't going to leave and that what happened that was real."

Kurumi was really happy to hear that answer because it reminded her that while she did give up her life of killing and abandoning her plan; she, at least, had someone who really loved, cared, and is honest to her. Her happy thoughts are interrupted when she hears the sounds of a cat somewhere just like back then. She follows the noise, and just like before, sees a group of boys shooting at a kitten with bb guns, but this time, she doesn't have her powers to show them what it felt like. Not knowing what to do, she bites her lip with frustration, and much to her surprise, a familiar face comes by and knocks the guns out of the boys hands and knocks them down. The person is Mana, Shido's biological sister; she looks at the boys with slight anger as she tells them.

"You shouldn't pick on animals; you might make an enemy out of the worst people"

The boys flee, and Mana walks over to Kurumi who she knows is there watching. Mana looks at Kurumi with a serious expression.

"Nightmare, it's been a while hasn't it"

Kurumi puts her usual smile on.

"Oh, it's you again, haven't seen you in years"

Mana then looks at Kurumi closely as if she's analyzing her

"So, it's true your powers have been sealed, so my brother did it…"

"Oh, so my husband told you about us?"

"Yeah he sent me an invitation to the wedding, but I've been busy"

Kurumi, in her casual way, asks

"So, does it disgust you that the spirit you've tried so hard to destroy is now your sister-in-law?"

Mana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she answers.

"Thanks to DEM, I don't have time left to live, and so before I die, I want to make sure that my brother has someone who can be there for him during the times he needs it"

Kurumi then puts on a sarcastically confused look.

"So you think I can do that?"

Mana shakes her head, but she says in a calm tone.

"Personally, I can't stand the sight of you, but you make my brother happy, and I have no right to take that away from him, so I'll accept it for his sake, not yours"

"I see..well then I can say the same thing to you, but to put your mind at ease I've learned to love my life with him, and I won't let anyone interfere with that"

Mana changes her expression to a slightly happy smile.

"Nightm….Kurumi, take care of him, and please don't stop loving him"

"Do want to know what I'm going to give him for our anniversary?"

"Sure why not"

Kurumi tells Mana something that causes her to blush a little, and she leaves with her head held high. Kurumi walks around a bit more and returns home a bit later to prepare dinner for Shido when he gets off work. Tonight, she has prepared a fancy chicken dinner that she had read about in a book for newlyweds; she has cooked three courses for the two of them ready to celebrate their first complete year of marriage. As soon as Shido walks through the door, Kurumi greets him home now wearing a more fancy red dress and wearing ruby lipstick.

"Happy anniversary, Shido"

Shido walks up and kisses Kurumi on the lips and hands her two gifts wrapped in blue paper.

"Happy anniversary, Kurumi"

The two are enjoying a very tasty dinner made from scratch, talk about their first year of married life, and, of course, opening their gifts to each other. Kurumi opens hers first. Shido has gotten her a pair of ruby earrings and a black kitten plush; both of which she loves and appreciates. She then hands Shido the present she had shown Shido last night; he then takes it and opens it hastily. Inside is a smaller box which Shido also opens hastily, and as he looks inside the box his heart was filled with joy. He looks up at Kurumi with the happiest smile he has ever put on, and Kurumi smiles to with a tear of joy running down her face; Shido pulls the gift out the box and holds it in his hand, it is a positive pregnancy test. Kurumi then does something she stopped herself from doing earlier; she places her hand on her stomach and starts rubbing it gently. The couple shares a warm embrace, and unbeknownst to them, Mana is watching outside their window wanting to see Shido's reaction to Kurumi's news.

"I may not like her, but at least, she makes him happy"

Mana walks away so she wouldn't be noticed by anyone, and wanting the happy couple to have their anniversary in private.

Years later, the triplets Asami, Saori, and Reiji are listening to their mother's story of the day she told their father about her pregnancy, and how big of a shocker it was when she gave birth to triplets. The elder daughter, Asami, asked her mother a question.

"Mother, what do you think of aunt Mana now?"

Kurumi, now older, looks at her daughter with a soft smile.

"I'd rather not speak ill of the dead, but honestly, she cared enough about her brother and that's all I can really say"

Kurumi would tell stories of her younger years to her six children all the time since she has no regrets about the time she's spent with her husband. Both the good and the bad; because they are both very happy with their life with their children.


End file.
